


The Broken Tower

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confrontation, F/M, Flashbacks, broken tower, season 1 call backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Jaime confronts his estranged wife, Sansa, in the Broken Tower where he threw Bran from the window in season 1.





	The Broken Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request from my tumblr. 
> 
> giannagrace29 requested;
> 
> "Jaime x Sansa + the Broken Tower ;)"
> 
> For fic request visit https://jaimsaship.tumblr.com/ or my main blog https://houxbelle.tumblr.com/

“Lord Royce” Jaime called out to the man as he walked through the courtyard of Winterfell. 

The man turned and gave him an odd look, it wasn’t one of warmth or acceptance though Jaime knew he had a more positive opinion of him now that he’d fought in the battle of the bastards, he paused. “Ser Jaime”

“Lady Sansa, do you know where she is?”

The answer must be pleasing to him for the soft smile that threatens the man’s face doesn't’ bode well for Jaime.

“She told me she needed a moment to her thoughts. She’s in the Broken Tower. I trust you know the way” Lord Royce then turned on his heels and left Jaime standing there.

There it was. The truth of what he’d done. 

So he made his feet move one in front of the other and go toward the tower. Whatever was coming he deserved it.

When he and Sansa were first wed at his father’s behest, Jaime had been hopeful for a start at a new life, hopeful that he could save Sansa from the cruel King Joffrey and from his lying, cheating sister. So he’d prayed she’d never have to find out, to his shame he tried to hide it from her, a part of him told himself he’d tell her in time but he knew he wouldn’t.   
They had found happiness together. They’d found happiness and pleasure. In fact, Sansa had taken her pleasure of him every night. Jaime had finally felt whole again.

Then Cersei caught them one night coming from some pre-wedding feast. Sansa had pressed her back to the wall and pulled him to her, her leg hiked up of its own accord and soon the other followed. He was pressing through his breeches with her legs wrapped around him and his face buried in her breasts when Cersei caught them.

His little wife found out the truth of her brother’s fall the next morning and she didn’t speak to him or touch him for a long time after that. 

The night before the King’s wedding though, she climbed atop him and made slow love to him. That was the night she told him she loved him. The confession was painful for her but it was confirmation for him as he said it back with no reservations. 

The next day at the wedding everything seemed back to normal but when the King was poisoned she was whisked away while Jaime was distracted. He knew then that night together was her saying goodbye. She hadn’t intended on ever seeing him again.

But he went after her with Brienne by his side. It took some time to find her and when he did she had mockingbirds blood on her hands and responded to Alayne. It took her a long time to put her false identity behind her but with Jon Snow’s help, she was able to be herself.

Now he was walking toward Lady Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Wardness of the North. Her home taken back from the Boltons and her identity returned, just like her lovely red hair.

As he reached the tower he stopped a moment, a sudden flash of the last time he was there came flooding in and he wanted to vomit.

Sansa was there though and he needed to get to her. 

So he pushed through and forced himself to climb the tower steps. His feet felt heavy under him and when he pressed the door open his vision hazed a bit.  
Sansa was standing at the window looking out, her long red hair tumbling behind her back and her dark furs wrapped around her.

“This is where you pushed him” she said, obviously knowing it was him who’d come to her.

Jaime walked in, closing the door behind him and let out a soft “yes”

“Have you spoken to him?”

“I have”

She finally turns to look at him and Jaime thought by now he’d have gotten used to the blue of her eyes but each time it catches him off guard.  
“And?” she asks.

It takes him a moment to compose himself but he does. Clearing his throat he looks at the floor then to her.  
“He speaks in riddles most of the time but he- he forgave me, said the ink was dry on the page before I made the decision to-to do what I did”

He finds he can’t bring himself to say what he’s done. Not out loud, not in here. 

She looks thoughtful at his words. “He told me the same”

He curious why she asked what her brother said if she knew but he doesn’t voice this concern.   
There is silence between them now and Jaime can’t bear it. She is his last chance for honour. She always has been. He’d never known it had always been her.

It’s then he gets on his knees in front of her, pulling a dagger from his belt and holds it out to her.   
“My life is yours to take, should you see fit to do so.” he says

His heart beats in his chest as she walks over and takes the knife. 

“Here” he says showing how to slit his throat “although I don’t need to tell you, you've done it before”

Damn his mouth. He hates himself for the snarky words but they are said and he can’t do anything about them. 

In her anger, she moves forward and the knife pressed to his throat. It’s not hard enough to break the skin but if he were to move it would surely cut him.

“You don’t think I would” she says, her mouth slightly parted and eyes piercing his.

“I know you would” he affirms “Littlefinger loved you and you killed him. Why should I be any different?”

Sansa takes in his words and then moves the knife from his throat.

“Littlefinger did what he did for himself. You did what you did” she said glancing back at the window and then to him. “For your family.”

The look of relief and shock on his face must be plain because her lips quirk up into a soft smile.   
Then she’s squatted down with him and she places her hand on his cheek. He all but nuzzles into her palm, relishing in the feeling of her touch.

Her lips as they press against his is an instant shock but he recovers quickly and his good hand is on her face as well. 

When the kiss breaks he laments the loss but then he sees her face smiling at him.

“Come, husband, let’s go to bed.” she says as they stand from the spot in the tower. She used to say that to him before they would retire each night and find pleasure in each other. Jaime can hardly believe he's hearing the words again.

As they make their way down the tower they walk hand in hand. 

Once they reach the courtyard, Bran is outside in his chair speaking with Lord Royce and he turns to see them and smiles. 

“Lord Royce, brother” Sansa says greeting the men but not letting Jaime’s hand go.

Bran smiles to them both “You will be happy together”  
Jaime’s not sure what to make of it but he takes it at face value. Sansa nods to her brother and then they walk off.

However, as they walk away he hears Bran give a command to destroy the Broken Tower.


End file.
